


It's Cold Outside

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	It's Cold Outside

She smiled to herself as she heard the wind pick up outside. Perfect, she thought, the storm was right on time. The spirits were with her tonight. She and Bog had shared cuddles and kisses, but a fairy had needs and this one needed a goblin in her bed. After a bit of careful detective work, Marianne had learned that Bog was a virgin. Granted, so was she, but she had a bit more experience than Bog, kissing, a little touching...she had been Bog's first real kiss. But what intrigued her was that his mother said Bog worried about giving in, hurting her, being a goblin with her, which was why he would take a lot of convincing that she wanted him. 

Now with winter approaching they had not moved beyond kissing and it was killing Marianne. She knew he was scared, hell, she was scared too, but damn it—Marianne wanted to have sex with him, with the man she loved. And they had been together for months now!! Well now Bog was just going to have to give her what she wanted. 

* 

They were necking on her bed. Bog's mouth was at her neck worrying the flesh with tongue and teeth. He was very gently squeezing her breast through her tunic, the pad of his thumb brushing over the fabric feeling the hardness through the material. Marianne moaned softly, wanting more, arching her chest toward him encouraging more touching, wanting him to remove her tunic completely. 

Magic shimmered softly along the walls of her room, keeping the room warm and toasty against the building storm outside. They had been lying on her bed kissing, her boots and leggings discarded, though she still worn her tunic. Their kissing and touching was becoming more heated. She stroked her legs along his, enjoying the feel of claws on her skin when she maneuvered herself up so that he could more easily bite at her breasts through her clothing. Marianne growled with need, the feel of his fangs on her breasts was exquisite and she wanted more. 

They were quickly approaching the time she knew Bog would become nervous and start to leave. She could always tell because he would tremble, just barely noticeable, but after all their time together she could tell. 

Bog glanced out toward her balcony, his eyes going wide when he saw the sky had become dark and the a few flakes drifted by the window. 

“I should probably head back.” 

He said it softly. She reached out to take his hand. 

“Stay the night, Bog.” 

He swallowed. “I really can't, I mean I am the king.” 

She grinned. “Bog, your mother can run things for one day can't she? Please, Bog, stay with me.” 

He looked quite nervous as he swallowed. “They might worry if I don't come back.” 

She took his hand, “Oh, Bog your hands are like ice. It's too cold for you to fly back. Your wings will freeze.” 

He was actually trembling a little. “Ah...well... maybe I could stay a little while longer.” 

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, giving him a smoldering look as she moved his hand to her hip, crawling closer to him. 

“Stay, Bog” 

Her voice was husky, whispery as she crawled on top of him. 

Bog smiled a little and nodded. “Yes, I suppose I could stay a little longer.” 

She smiled warmly. 

“Good.” 

She moved to straddle him, surprising him as her kisses became more insistent. His large hands moved up her rear, squeezing. Her voice, husky with lust, purred in his ear. 

“Stay Bog, stay the night. It's too cold for you to fly back, too dark.” Her mouth moved down his neck as she nipped at his flesh. “Stay, Bog...mmmm.” She licked his ear. He was trying to protest, but she was warm, soft, insistent. He was so terrified of hurting her, of doing it wrong, he didn't want to disappoint her, didn't want her to change her mind about him...he wanted to crawl in a hole right now, but fucking hell she was so distracting. 

“You are so handsome, Bog.” Her fingers traced the edges of his exoskeleton . 

He shivered. “But what will the fairy court say if I stay?” 

Her brown eyes were warm and her lips full, wet, her tongue running over them. Bog's eyes followed the movement of her tongue across those luscious lips as she whispered. 

“Who cares, Bog. I want you. I want you so badly.” She moved down his body and Bog's head dropped back as she whispered again. 

“Stay here, it's warm, Bog, so warm...” 

She moved down between his legs, her lips peppering him with soft kisses. Bog moaned softly then when very stiff when she settled between his legs, her hands flat against his stomach, her tiny wicked mouth brushing the soft skin between the joints of his legs. He growled as heat shot through his body. He started to try to yank away from her, but then she was running her tongue along his stomach, along his hips, down his groin. 

Bog groaned, “Marianne...uhhh...” 

She spread his legs, running her hands down the inside his thighs, enjoying the feel of his rough skin under her hands. The way he moaned made her body react, heat pooling in her groin and breasts. He started to struggle again, but she shifted to make her way back to his mouth. 

“Bog, relax. I love you. I want you. I want to be with you. I know it's your first time, I'll be gentle.” 

He looked so scared and terribly embarrassed. “But, but...” 

“Don't you trust me, Bog?” 

He looked upset, surprised. “Yes. Yes I trust you! Of course I trust you!! It's not you!” 

“Then stay the night with me, Bog. Make love with me. It's too cold out there. You're wings will freeze. I promise to keep you warm.” Her grin was one part seductive with two parts mischievousness. 

She moved back up his body, forcing him to lie back. He whispered with a slight tremble in his voice. 

“I don't know what to do.” 

“Just do what feels right. I will let you know if something doesn't feel good, okay?” 

She gave him a beautiful smile, a smile of confidence, of love and most importantly—trust. 

Bog nodded. His blue eyes were still frightened, but he loved her, there was no doubt in her mind that he loved her. She covered his mouth with hers, her zealous tongue wrapped around his. He tried to let his nervousness go, his worry about what others would think of him spending the night with his fairy. He lightly ran the back of his fingers along her wing, feeling the velvety tenderness, his other hand rested on her tiny waist. She was so tiny, so delicate, but he knew she was a ball of fire—his ball of fire—burning in his arms. 

Her other wing laid gently on top of his knuckles, brushing feather light against his skin. Her wings felt warm and tender. He pulled her one wing out, his fingers soft, caressing, exploring the velvet texture. She moaned, shuddering as he stroked her wing. Her silken lips moved to his neck, her hand gliding along his chest was warm, with a slight roughness from her handling of a sword. It tickled slightly where her lips explored his neck, making him smile, biting his bottom lip against the pleasant feel of her blunt little teeth. 

Her mouth returned to his, their teeth nipping and touching. She made the most delicious mewling noises in her throat as she rubbed against him. Bog felt hot everywhere, his groin felt tight and when her thigh brush against him he hissed. They had done this before, but knowing that she was going to take it further made him more sensitive, more aware of her every move—every touch. 

“What should I do?” he asked Marianne, his voice tentative as he gazed at her. She pressed her lips together smiling, slipping her tunic over her head, delighted at the way Bog sucked in his breath. 

“Just touch me, Bog.” 

She leaned down, stroking her mouth over his. “Do what feels right, what you want to do. I love you. I love you so much.” 

Bog groaned in return. She ran her tongue over his chin, down the arch of his neck the trail of moisture she left cooled on his skin, tickling and tempting. 

She whispered. “Whatever you have thought about doing with me, I'm ready for you.” 

She glided down his long body so her hand could move between his legs. He groaned loudly, bucking into her hand. She could feel the bulging, the way when she cupped him and squeezed his hips jerked. She ran the tips of her fingers along the rough exoskeleton, urging him, finding the way the seams of his body armor folded over and under. She was just about to free him when he suddenly sat up, nearly jarring her onto the floor. He seized her, pulling her up and twisting around so that she was on her back so quickly that she didn't have a chance to respond. 

His breathing was heavy. He leaned over her, his fangs bared as he breathed through his teeth. She could tell he was fighting something in himself. He looked almost savage, which sent a thrill through her body. 

Bog hissed. 

“Marianne, I...I don't know what could happen!! I could hurt you. I heard stories, every goblin hears stories. There are stories of goblins dying from their passion...I just...” Marianne grabbed his face in both of her hands. 

“Bog have you ever seen it happen or heard of it happening for real? Or only in stories?” 

He was panting as he rumbled deep in his chest. “Stories.” 

“You are not going to hurt me. I promise.” 

She pulled him down for a long, deep, kiss before she whispered. 

“I want you, give in Bog. It's cold and I need you to warm me.” 

His whole body shuddered, his wings rattled. It was as if he was having some sort of transformation. The way Bog quaked, it started at his head and worked its way down his body, over his wings. She was about to say something else to him, to encourage him, when he moved so quickly Marianne wasn't sure what happened. Bog suddenly dropped down between her legs. He grabbed her thighs, spreading her legs. Marianne cried out in shock as a warm, wet tongue buried itself inside her. 

Bog sucked, thrusting with his tongue causing her eyes to roll. She could not believe what was happening, but damn she was happy it was. His claws raked down her thighs as he shoved her legs up sucking harder. He may be a virgin, but there was absolutely no problem with his imagination, if he had been thinking about doing this to her. She cried out as he suddenly flicked his tongue just right causing a ripple of pleasure to race through her. When she cried out, Bog immediately stopped coming up to gaze at her with a anxious look. “Marianne? Did I hurt you?” 

“Don't stop!!!” she gasped. 

Bog looked adorably confused for a split second, but then he went back to what he was doing, his fangs nibbling at her most intimate lips, his tongue brushing the hair between her legs before moving along the soft, pink pearl between her thighs. She felt a rumble up her core, his claws squeezing the soft underside of her thighs as he licked. 

Bog moved, shifting to his knees, tugging her legs over his shoulders, biting, sucking, nibbling, lapping, deeper, his clawed hands pushed to lift her hips. He pulled back enough to ask. “Is this alright? Is this right?” 

“Oh, Bog yes!” 

He took a deep breath trying to slow himself down. He had the most intimate part of her body in front of him making him want to take, to plunge himself into her. He wrestled to slow his pace, his tongue licked one of her knees, the tips of his claws stroked down the upper side of her thighs. He inhaled her scent. Bog whispered against her flesh. “You taste so good, Marianne, you smell so good. I have dreamt about you, wanted you. Show me how to make love to you...” He lowered her body, staying on his knees. Marianne changed position so she was on her knees in front of him, the two of them facing each other. His erection was exposed in all its glory, making Marianne want to eat him up. Her whole body felt pulled toward his with delicious sexual need. 

“Just do what comes naturally, Bog.” 

She traced her fingers along his sharp cheeks. Bog reached out, tugging her up onto his spread legs, adjusting her, then, while their eyes were locked, he started to push into her. He missed. 

The look of pure mortification that came over him made Marianne want to giggle and hold him. 

“It's okay, how about we lay down?” 

“Oh, okay, yes, yes...” Bog laid her back, the two of them adjusting positions to find the most comfortable. She helped to guide him into the right position to enter her body. When the head of his penis touched her opening, it was electric. The warmth of him, the hardness of him, she had felt nothing like it. Bog was tense with the effort of not giving himself over to just wanting to fuck because he didn't want it to end too soon. He knew if he gave in, this being his first time, their experience would be over before it properly began. Making love to her had been on his mind forever it seemed, he imagined her in so many ways and now he was going to have her. He didn't want to ruin their time together, which made him keep holding back. 

But when he managed to finally slide into her, she was so wet, so ready, her whole body arched off the rose petals of her bed, her wings fighting to move under her. Bog nearly collapsed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he slowly, inch by inch, entered her body. He pressed his teeth together to fight the urge to pound. He knew she said to do what came naturally, but not yet, he wasn't ready. No matter what she said, right now, he still worried about hurting her. Maybe another time, but at this moment he wanted to last, wanted her to enjoy herself, wanted to simply be with her. 

Marianne needed to pound the bed with her fists with the pure animal pleasure of him inside her. The feeling of Bog being part of her was more pleasurable than her wild imagination had ever conjured up. He was long, thick, and his whole body was trembling. 

Her warmth and wetness wrapped around him, he felt the muscles of her body squeeze him. The sensation almost did him in right then. He dropped down on his hands over her afraid to move. His wings were jerking and twitching with the strain of keeping himself in check. Marianne started to buck her hips, encouraging him to start thrusting. He stayed buried in her, pushing back on his knees once more, snatching her legs to yank her up. Marianne gasped as she was suddenly at an angle, her hips on his lap, her legs around his waist. Bog held tight to her thighs, his large hands spread wide over her skin as he started to thrust with earnest. He couldn't stop. Looking down at her, watching her small breasts bounce, her mouth open as she gasped and keened his name. He was becoming blinded with lust and passion, when he felt her come, squeezing him tightly with her inner muscles evoking a snarl of pleasure from his lips. 

Marianne struggled to hold on to something, but Bog was moving with deep hard thrusts that nearly lifted her off the bed with his strength. It was glorious! She came so quickly, more than once, she was becoming lost in a haze of orgasmic pleasure. He moved in and out of her with deep, long strokes of his erection that the only coherent thought she had was, Oh, spirits, just wait till he becomes more experienced! He might kill her in the best way possible! 

Marianne felt him start to swell, the tension in him building more. Her small fists dug into the flower petals of her bed as she hung on because she knew this was going to be a shared climax. Bog's thrusting became faster, harder, more intense when Bog let out a roar that was most likely heard throughout both kingdoms. He came, a release of months of pent up frustration, need and fear pouring into Marianne. Her scream mixed with his, oh, they were going to hear about this tomorrow, oh, hell with tomorrow! She was locking her doors and not letting Bog leave until spring!


End file.
